nnd_compassfandomcom-20200214-history
Basic Gameplay Guide
__NOEDITSECTION__ Introduction #COMPASS '''is a game in which two teams of three players each fight against each other in a race for the most objective points. Simply put, it is a 3v3 team based fighting game. The game has four different classes, Attackers, Gunners, Sprinters and Tanks. Whilst each of these categories contains characters of a similar play style, each hero has their own unique stats and abilities that sets them apart from the rest. Battles in #COMPASS are fought in order to take the majority of "Portal Keys" on the battleground. There are a total of 5 keys in each game labeled from A through E. The team with the majority of the keys captured by the end of the three minutes game (3 keys minimum), wins the battle. If all 5 keys are taken by a singular team, they win automatically when the final key is captured. Players will need to outwit and outclass their opponents in order to win, as portal keys can not be captured while an enemy is standing within its vicinity. Most of the time, the only way to secure a key is to kill all of the enemies standing around it. This is not achieved by just the heroes and the player alone, however! Players also have the ability to create and use "Card Decks" to give them extra abilities in the game, from ranged attacks to shields that block incoming damage, there is room for a lot of customization within a players arsenal. Ranking Main Article: Ranking Initially, you will be limited to a set of cards that are available to your starting rank, F Rank. As you win battles in the 'Battle Arena' gamemode, you will gain 'rank points'. Once you have obtained enough of these points, you will rank up. For example, if you are in Rank F, you will need to win enough battles to get 100 rank points. Once you have 100, you will rank up to Rank E. (The number changes depending on the rank, more can be read about point requirements on the Battle page.) Once you reach a new rank, more cards will become available to you in the card gacha. Card Gacha Main Article: Gacha The card gacha is one of the two ways that players can gain new cards. There will always be the following gachas available: * A free x1 gacha that becomes available every 4 hours * A free x11 gacha that becomes available every 3 days * A gacha that uses UR Tickets * A gacha that uses UR Selection Tickets * A gacha that costs BitMoney (BM) * A gacha that can only be used with purchased BitMoney Alongside these staple gachas, whenever a Collaboration Event happens in #COMPASS, an 'Event Gacha' will become available with limited time cards. These gachas are the '''ONLY WAY to get Event limited Heroes through a feature known as 'Hero Tickets'. Hero Gacha Main Article: Gacha At the top of the Gacha menu is a button that switches between the Card Gacha and the Hero Gacha. When the game is first started the automatic tutorial will take you here and make you roll a hero gacha, giving you one of the Original 10 Heroes for free. Outside of the tutorial, the hero gacha costs 'Hero Tickets', which can be gained by rolling the specified number of times in a card gacha. This is the only way to obtain new heroes and costumes. For Event Hero Gachas, Event Hero Tickets must be used. Normal Hero Tickets CAN NOT be used to roll in the event gacha. To obtain these event limited Tickets, one must roll in the related event Card Gacha. You are not guaranteed to get a new hero every time you roll, you may get a new costume for a hero you already own or a duplicate of one that you already own. Joining a Battle Main Article: Battle The main game mode you will want to be playing is 'Battle Arena', the ranking game mode. The image below will help you navigate the Battle menu. 1) Battle Arena This button adds you to the queue for ranked play. Once a game is found, you will begin playing #COMPASS in its ranked battle mode. 2) Ranking This button can be used to see the rank of the top 100 players in the current season as well as your own ranking position. Alongside these two options, you can also see the place of every other player that you follow. 3) Guild Ranking Shows a list of the top 100 Guilds. Guild ranking is based off of the combined ranking points gained by all of its members. 4) Join Party Allows you to input a 4 digit code and join a pre-made party. 5) Create Party Allows you to create a party in which you can invite members through two different methods. Firstly, you can give them the 4 digit code in the bottom left of the party screen and secondly, you can send out a battle request to your timeline or guild chat. This will allow anybody who sees the message to join your created party. For information on the other Battle menu buttons please see the Main Article. In-Game Important UI 1) Ally Life Meters 2) Number of Allied Keys 3) Time Left in Match 4) Number of Enemy Keys 5) Settings Menu 6) Automatic Play Button 7) Minimap 8) Blue Health = Ally 9) Damage Numbers 10) Red Health = Enemy 11) Chats Buttons 12) Current Element 13) Buffs / Debuffs (Appear on the Blue Ring) 14) Attack Range (Orange Circle) 15) Movement Circle 16) Score / Hero Skill Guage 17) Card Deck 18) Attack / Defense / Health Stats Battle The entirety of combat in #COMPASS boils down to two things, stats and cards. Firstly, stats are determined by your cards, your cards levels and your player level (increases with every kill your team gets, up to level 9). Each of your stats increases with each level. Because of this, it's important to try and die as little as possible to avoid making the enemy stronger. Oni If a player has the icon of an Oni over their head, it means they have much higher stats than you and should be avoided if possible. Movement and Abilities To move around, simply drag your finger around in the 'Movement Circle' at the bottom of the screen, above your card deck. Tapping and holding on this area will activate your 'Hero Action'. Each hero has a unique ability and skill (more of which can be read about on their unique hero pages). Hero Skills 'Hero Skills' are #COMPASS' version of an ultimate ability. They are activated by swiping the circle in the bottom left of the screen UP once it has fully charged up. Swiping this circle down will activate your taunt. To charge your Hero Skill you must stand in the radius of an allied key. Your Hero Skill gauge will charge faster if the key area is still expanding, but it will still charge, albeit slowly, if the area is fully expanded. This gauge charges differently for different characters depending on how powerful their Skills are, so make sure to use them when it really counts! Attack Range Beneath your character is a circle, this shows your range. When this circle is orange it means that an enemy is in your range and your character will start to attack them unless you are moving. An arrow will also point towards the targeted enemy. It should be noted that standing next to an enemy key without moving will prioritize capturing the key over attacking an enemy. This is a problem because it puts you into an animation that can not be canceled, making you a target for enemy attacks. Speeding Up Key Capturing Speaking of capturing keys, a VERY IMPORTANT mechanic is speeding up key capture. When capturing an enemy key (when the enemy border around it is shrinking), you can hold tap on the movement circle to effectively DOUBLE the speed at which you capture a key. This speed up can win games. Attributes / Card Colours Another very important mechanic is the usage of Attributes. #COMPASS has a sub-game of rock-paper-scissors, and it can make your enemies a lot more menacing if you don't understand it. For an in depth explanation please visit the Main Article, but simply put, there are three card colour (red, green and blue), and each of these is strong and weak against one of the other colours. By swiping down a card you 'become' that colour and become stronger against the colour that is weak to you. For example, you swipe down a red card and are now 'red'. This means that you will do more damage to enemies that are 'green', but you also take more damage from enemies that are 'blue'. You can see what colour an enemy is when you attack them (Displayed next to their health bar). Cards Your play style will ultimately be decided by how you build your deck. There are a number of recommended decks for each hero, but the best deck will always be the one that you are comfortable using. A general rule of thumb is that you should have at least one of each colour card in your deck, but it's okay to leave one out for the sake of a really good card.There are a number of different card types with different effects, but they can be broken down into two main categories; offensive and supportive cards. Main Card Types The main card types are as follows: Secondary Card Types The main secondary card types are as follows: